Amor ardiente
by MissLouder
Summary: Si el amor era fuego, tenía que hacerle arder. Oneshot/Taito/Lime


**_N_** _otas:_ La inspiración llegó de repente, e hice esto en dos días. Una de las curvas de este fic, lo planteé con una amiga en whatsapp y lo hicimos juntas en el chat. Tecnicamente es co-autora –redoble de tambores– Mili! Ella estiró mis ideas, y yo le coloqué las palabras.

* * *

Dedicado a mi hermana _Heiribeth_ ,

por inspirarme a seguir. Por ser la mejor.

* * *

«El tiempo es un naufragio, y sólo sale a flote lo que de verdad tiene valor».

—Giorgio faletti

* * *

[ **T** aichi x **Y** amato]

 **A** mor **A** rdiente

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** s de noche y las estrellas parpadeaban con tímida luz, ensombrecidas por las nubes que las bordeaban. Yamato las ve sin interés, son su objeto de estudio a diario y las numerosas teorías flotaban en su mente con vagos conceptos. Una sola estrella permanecía estática, perdiéndose a la vista, sin llamar la atención, sin ser atrayente.

Pensó en el significado de la singularidad y al momento lo dejó. Estaba harto de girar en esos vórtices. Ahora, son las grupales las que le cautivan, con su arte de puntos que hacen formas ilusorias. Figuras que pocos logran entender y astros que envían señales para quienes yacen ciegos.

Apoyado y una pierna estirada, una lata de cerveza estaba encerrada entre sus dedos, perdiendo la temperatura acorde para beberla. La tenía para tener las manos ocupadas, mientras que, en las alturas de su apartamento, las risas y la música llenaban el silencio que mayormente lo encierra. Era un ambiente común, gastado cuando es muy repetitivo. Era el cumpleaños de Takeru, y sus amigos disfrutaban de una fiesta preparada por Hikari. Una delicada sorpresa, en aquellas relaciones que ahora envolvían el círculo de su hermano menor.

A Yamato le gustaba pasar tiempo con Takeru, pero en casos de las reuniones selectas, prefería permanecer en la reserva y que su hermano disfrutara de lo que podía obtener sin él. _Una tontería_. Takeru amaba cuando estaba cerca, aunque él se sintiera asfixiado y buscara las insuficientes excusas para alejarse.

No era culpa de Takeru, era su naturaleza. Había aprendido a vivir con la soledad que ésta se le había clavado a la piel. Había aprendido a hacerse amigo del silencio, de la música de sus discos y del olor a nicotina que solía llenar el balcón. Frecuentaba los vicios para callar las malas voces que en la noche le asaltaban cuando intentaba dormir. En su elección egoísta de vivir, había elegido las turbias. La música, alcohol y ocasionalmente algo de drogas.

El vicio no era en él un abismo, como en su círculo social, sino una floración natural y externa. Algo absurdo. Porque no importaba lo que hiciera, el silencio no se iba. A veces cantaba tan fuerte que sentía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a romperse, tocaba por horas que los dedos le sangraban, subía el volumen de su estéreo hasta que los vecinos decidían asomar sus quejas; pero nada funcionaba, en cuanto el barrido se esfumara, el pitido penetrante en sus oídos volvería.

No había nadie que lo recibiera en casa, no había nada que lo esperara en la mesa. Un padre que se sumergió en sí mismo para no exteriorizar lo que un divorcio había roto en él. Pedazos que su hijo mayor veía cuando la casa permanece a oscuras y nadie se molesta en encender la luz.

Y entonces llegó a la conclusión que la soledad se había enamorado de él. Había eliminado sus alrededores y lo perfumó todo de negro. Si pudiese existir alguien que pudiera quedarse, _pensó_ , barrer sus propias barreras y ser alguien que no fuera de humo y sombras como los que vivían en ese apartamento.

Yamato había tenido unas cuantas novias para llenarlo. Se había acostado con Mimi. Creyó que le gustaba Sora. Acostumbrado a años de vivir en solitario y a ese estado de metódica e infravalorada anarquía propia, la presencia continua de una mujer empezaba a dinamitar ciertos hábitos que terminaba molestándole. Abandonado esos ideales, porque no era algo sólido para permitir nuevos sistemas en el desorden categorizado que era su vida.

No creía tener el poder de complacer, tomando algo que le gustaba y dejarlo por simple capricho. Era como si se auto castigara, mintiéndose a sí mismo que podía ser feliz si lo deseaba. Cuyas profesas solo eran falacias. Sora había insistido en quedarse, pero él simplemente se había ido.

 _Lo siento_ , fue lo que dijo, una palabra sinsentido y valor, en tanto daba la espalda y regresaba a aquel claustro, lleno de sombras, frío y silencio.

No le gustaba estar solo, pero era a lo que se había acostumbrado. Ensordeciendo el ruido de afuera y encendiendo sus perniciosas voces internas. Noches eternas en las que bailaba con una tristeza que se negaba a irse y enloquecía a su torpe corazón. Sabía que era una persona ansiosa en la que los nervios permanecían asustados bajo falsa capa de paciencia. Regularmente podía controlar sus sentimientos y atolondramientos llevándolos con actitud serena, suprimiendo toda señal de agitación; pero de pronto, como un volcán en erupción, perdía todo hilo de control y su rostro tomando una expresión de fiereza, lanzaba mil insultos contra cualquier cosa.

Alterarse y buscar algún tipo de conflicto ya sea verbal o físico, solo eran pretextos para sentir algo. Llenar algo que no sabe que tiene vacío. Existían pasiones en su interior que encontrarían una terrible encarnación y sueños que harían real la sombra de su perversidad. Taichi insistía en decirle que debía dejar ser tan pesimista, _dark_ , y podría morirse del corazón si continuaba por ese camino. A lo que comúnmente respondía enviándolo a la mierda. La risa que se producía después, solía relajarle, aunque solo fueran efímeros segundos. Taichi podía rozar una cuerda que nadie alcanzaba entre el polvo y la oscuridad. En su mundo, era esa luz propia que enviaba a ocultar sus tinieblas.

Lanzó un suspiro, tan lamentable y profundo, que agitó todo su cuerpo y acabó con lo que le restaba de humor. Tres cervezas, dos cigarrillos y el sereno de la noche para martirizarse la conciencia. Bonita combinación.

Tiró la lata al bote de basura, sacando su móvil y entonces marcó un mensaje. Un sencillo monosílabo para hablar de todo.

« _Hey_ »

No cerró el minuto para cuando ya tenía el aparato vibrando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones rotos.

« _¿Tan rápido te aburriste?_ »

Tai 23:15

Una costura se abrió en el cierre de sus labios y allí entrecerró los ojos para apagar su teléfono. Montó su moto, enfundado en su chaqueta de cuero que lo protegía del frío de otoño. El motor se encendió con estridencia, y la cadena que caía en un arco en su cadera tintineó. El acelerador bajo su mano enguantada lo hace rugir, colocándose el casco y así perderse en las estelas de la noche que estudiaba en el día.

Las calles permanecieron solitarias, y la brisa zumbaba en sus oídos mientras atravesaba las avenidas. Se sabía el camino de memoria y era fácil contar las manzanas que le faltaban con los ojos cerrados. Aquel edificio familiar se levantaba en las alturas, y el ronroneo del motor se detiene al llegar. Había una figura posteada en las escaleras, piernas extendidas y el brazo apoyado como si estuviese relajado. Como si no existiera preocupación que agitara su humor. Hay una sonrisa ensanchada que podía ver tras el visor de su casco. Quitárselo no es problema, sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos y revelando su perfil níveo para notar como más allá, un balón dejó de rebotar y esa figura galana se levantó.

Taichi le sonrió con su porte descuidado, cabello al libre antojo, pantalones anchos y sencillos, con una alguna camisa de un equipo europeo de futbol. Tenía una sudadera para resguardarse del aliento helado de la noche y Yamato le inquietó admitir que ese estilo le ha venido bien.

No se saludan, no hablan de alguien que esperaba y alguien que llegó. Taichi sólo viene a él, con ese aire de suficiencia que el mundo estaba escondido dentro de sus bolsillos. Nunca le dice a Yamato que habían noches en que se asomaba en el balcón con la ensoñación de encontrarlo. A veces espera y nunca llega. Hoy es diferente.

Se observan, de manera que solo saben. Sin principios ni éticas. Ni pueriles significados que pudieran vanagloriar a un sentimiento en términos conceptualizados. Lo de ellos era más escueto y a la vez una telaraña de misterio.

Se percibe algo sutil en la atmósfera, había seguridad en sus pasos. Yamato sentía curiosidad por la curva que se extendía en esos labios. Se preguntaba si podría ser él, su mejor amigo, quien podría mostrarle las partes más secretas de su corazón que se escondían incluso de él.

Sería bonito decir que vio a Taichi acercarse sin perderlo de vista, fundiendo aquella imagen en los anillos azules de sus ojos. Sería bonito decir que le regaló esa sonrisa que habla de amor, profesándole en silencio la sutil promesa en pareado, cuidadosamente medida, de no olvidar lo que juntos habían escrito en maravillosas letras digitales.

Al estar frente a frente, Taichi le posó la mano detrás de la nuca. El calor perpetuó dentro de los dedos y su presencia es acogedora en tanto se acercan sus rostros.

El encuentro fue suave, bocas que cierran el círculo y el mundo deja de existir. Esos labios sabían a rosas pero eso es una total mentira. Una vaga ilusión de lo que pinta el amor. Tenía el sabor a jugo de naranja que se mezclaba con la menta del recién cepillado. No le molestó. Descansó sus penas en aquella boca que tenía las ondulaciones más dulces, con el calor del aliento cayendo en sus párpados para abrirse a los portales de pasajes brillantinos.

Yamato, como músico, sabía de antemano que las experiencias inspiraban las mejores canciones. Los anhelos más trémulos o los más asaltantes, son los que daban letras a la música para ser oída. Si quería expresar algo de ese momento, no supo cómo hacerlo. Los dedos acordonados y el simple contacto que solo fue un barrido que contuvo lo que nunca pudo escribir.

No era muy amigo de las palabras y prefería hablar con roces que tenían su propia voz. Susurrarse aquellos complicados versos que el corazón recitaba con cada latido. Existe entre ellos algo endeble y delicado. Ambos podían sentirlo. Era algo parecido a la electricidad estática. Débil como la escarcha de hielo. Y es difícil ignorarla cuando sus respiraciones hacen los más extraños espirales.

Taichi acunó su rostro, los acercó más y lo ve, _lo ve_ , como nadie puede hacerlo. Segundos donde se pierde dibujando aquel rostro de suaves pómulos; esos ojos, dos agujeros azules, claros y espectrales que destellan en la oscuridad y pintan su imagen; esos labios de terciopelo, marcados con la pasión y matiz de fuego; esa piel transparente, límpida del pecado. Y con esa imagen podía entender el impulso que llevó a los primeros hombres a querer conservar la belleza en óleos.

Ante la luna celosa, la que roba los colores de las cosas, Yamato luce como la más hermosa aparición.

—Tardaste —dijo finalmente.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, y termina golpeándolo en el costado.

—Súbete.

Sólo las estrellas fueron partícipes de aquellos dos enamorados que desaparecieron en la noche con el sonido del motor escoltándolos.

—x—

 **L** a fiesta seguía arrastrándose lentamente, y parecía interminable. Jun había recibido ansiosa su llegada, siendo apartada sutilmente cuando Taichi llegó para ocupar el espacio principal en la reunión. Conversaron trivialidades, ellos siendo los mayores protegiendo en silencio que todo permaneciera dentro de un margen de control. Hasta que llegó el resto de los elegidos, claramente arrastras.

—No debí venir —dijo Taichi, apretando la lata de cerveza casi vacía en su mano.

Yamato había visto venir ese comentario, mirándolo de reojo con una floja dobladura en sus labios que ocultó con un sorbo de su bebida.

—No están haciendo nada malo —Se refiere a sus hermanos—. Deberías aceptarlo ya.

—No quiero ver a tu hermano besando a mi hermana. —gruñó, arrellanándose en su puesto.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Vete a la mierda, Ishida.

—De allí te fui a buscar, Yagami.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, un alambre tensándose, y Daisuke creyó que había llegado en mal momento para unirse a la conversación. Takeru, quien había oído los primeros diálogos, se adelantó, con una sonrisa fácil y la diversión dando líneas a su expresión.

—¿Discutiendo otra vez?

—No estamos discutiendo —respondieron al unísono con voces firmes.

—Parece lo contrario —susurró Daisuke a Takeru—. ¿En verdad esos dos son...?

—Sí, son más que eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Asaltó la conversación Taichi, aplastado en el mueble con el susurro del cansancio prendido en sus facciones.

—Tú y Yamato-senpai… —empezó Daisuke, antes que fuera el mismo Yamato que acechara su retaguardia con una mirada sigilosa y un par de bebidas en sus manos.

—¿Tienes algo qué decir? —inquirió, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—Por lo general, sentimos que somos sus hijos —Aligeró el ambiente Takeru, ignorando la amenaza. Su hermano curvó las cejas en desaprobación y lo enfatizó con un ademán.

Le pasó una de las latas a Taichi y se quedó con la otra. A Yamato no le gustaba hablar de sus cuentas personales, y lo que concernía a lo que hiciera con Taichi, no eran horizontes que otros debiesen cruzar. Menos Daisuke. No había cosa más absurda que la devoción.

La historia que tenía con Taichi era sólo de ellos, aquel prólogo maltrecho e historia que seguía rodando; como ese personaje se había metido en su vida dispuesto a mejorar los capítulos que eran demasiado fúnebres. Había ahuyentado sus noches con voces de silencio, había desempolvado las sábanas frías y eliminado el fantasma de oscuridad.

Como empezó todo era un asunto intrigante; curiosidad. Habían sido esas reuniones donde el alcohol les sobraba en la venas y la risas llenaban sus gargantas. Taichi había alegado que nunca besó a un hombre, y que si quería comenzar sería con alguno de sus propios amigos. Yamato hasta el momento era el único vacante, pero éste ya había besado —incluso tenido relaciones— con otros chicos que no le importó. Además, era Taichi. Se habían mirado el uno a otro, Taichi llevando su mano para tomarle de la mejilla. Yamato enroscándole los dedos en el muslo.

Cuando se juntaron, fue como si una pluma lo acariciara. Yamato sintió que su corazón perdía el conteo de sus latidos, y un calor que le quemó las comisuras. Cerrar los ojos fue como perderse en una pacífica calma —algo que él no conocía—, y eso hizo que dentro de él traqueara. La lengua inquieta de su amigo paseó dentro de su cavidad, conociendo los alrededores con parsimonia como si deseara extender su estadía. Al separarse, abriendo los ojos en esa espiritual cercanía ambos supieron que algo habían despertado en los confines.

Hoy en día, descubriendo que la amistad podía reparar fragmentos que nadie podía palpar, esa electricidad se había hecho más consistente. Más presente, que aturdía sus esqueletos ante los más mínimos acercamientos. Despertando temblores con solo tacto que, con el paso del tiempo, terminaron estallando.

La conversación entre el grupo seguía bifurcándose, y él perdió el interés en ella incluso desde el comienzo. Taichi si había permitido extender aquel lienzo de palabrería que redactaba su relación. Su primer beso, lo que consideraban aquella cita, la vez que sus manos se unieron por primera vez y nunca quisieron volver a soltarse. Palabras compuestas de dulce aliento, que le hicieron pensar que ese hombre era lo único que necesitaba en la vida. Si es que alguna vez pudo haber necesitado algo.

Ese pensamiento a veces era demasiado espinoso. Alguien que abarcara sus esquinas y se hiciera un trono en el centro, era algo que no era de su total agrado. Pensar en Taichi. Estar con Taichi. Soñar con Taichi. _Taichi, Taichi._

 _Mierda._

Nunca revelaría que componía en secreto canciones solo con imaginarse esa silueta. Que Taichi era su canción favorita. ´Tenía una balada en sus labios. Un estribillo con una delicada prosa en aquellos ojos castaños. La música se movía como una telaraña agitada por un débil soplo de recuerdos, esa voz grave deletreando su nombre, hechas con aquella lengua descuidada que recorría su piel en noches fortuitas.

« _Mírate, Yamato Ishida, hablándole a las estrellas sobre tu mejor amigo. Escribiendo esos versos que solo ese sentimiento desconocido para ti te inspira. Sacándote las mejores palabras…_ »

La sonrisa de Taichi era también su poesía. Esas curvas que retorcían el estómago y hacían delirar con tendencias errantes. ¿Qué era el amor? Una pregunta delirante y perfecta sinfonía para atormentarlo.

Lo que aconteció después fue un suplicio y fue, una vez más, Mimi, envuelta en sábanas a su lado, de esas noches donde tenía que meter la polla en algún lado, le había dicho:

—Ya sabía que eras ciego, pero no creí tanto —empezó, acomodándose el sujetador—. Si alguien me mirara con un solo ojo, como Taichi te mira con dos, ya habríamos conseguido una habitación para expresarlo de forma educada.

Fueron esas palabras, quizás al azar, con viento agitado que disponía a perderlas, las que lo hicieron ver los brazos de sol que siempre habían regalado alguna luz a todas sus pesadillas. Encontrando que le gustaban esos nuevos eclipses que dieron color a tantos tonos grises.

Y así fue como se desarrolló. Besos sorpresivos en una de las aulas, en los vestidores, atrapados bajo la lluvia o lo que acontece y a Yamato se le puso el mundo de cabeza. Arrastrando el roce de esos labios y de su aliento sobre la piel por los bares repletos de gente sin rostro que escapaba de oficinas y comercios.

Volviendo a esa realidad, donde seguían hablando de ellos, había decidido en un punto formar parte sentándose a un lado de Taichi, quien dejó caer el brazo sobre sus hombros preguntándole al oído dónde había estado. Ya a esas alturas, no se molestaba en detener esos avances. Hasta él los buscaba cuando se ausentaban, como por ejemplo, tomar la mano y dejar que los dedos encontraran su mejor nudo.

—¿Siguen hablando de lo mismo? —arguyó, y todos se echaron a reír.

—Hermano, no tienes de qué avergonzarte —soltó Takeru sonriente, palmeándole el hombro.

—Cállate —le espetó su hermano, apartándose de aquella pequeña mano—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Mira, Hikari está sola.

—¡No envíes a tu hermano en cacería de la mía! —se quejó Taichi a su lado y un débil murmullo de risas se escuchó.

Para apaciguar lo que encendió, Yamato se recostó en el elegido del coraje con gesto cansado, hundido en el sofá. Terció la cabeza para encararlo, recordando un suceso que había aparcado en su mente y que no lo había tomado hasta ahora.

—Nunca me dijiste por fin qué te dijo el abogado sobre el intercambio —evocó, apretando el enlace de dedos para llamar su atención sobre el bullicio de la fiesta.

—¡Ah! Cierto —Pareció atrapar ese tema, esbozando una sonrisa pícara—. Me dijo que tengo las notas suficientes para estar en el grupo; sin embargo, todo depende de la conferencia de la semana que viene.

Yamato abrió un poco los ojos, asintiendo en respuesta.

—¿Y ya preparaste el discurso? —Su voz seguía siendo suave, pero no menos profunda que calaba en la mente del chico coraje. Yamato tenía ese poder en su voz, lograr extenderla sin alzarla. Cantar las más íntimas canciones, y hacer llegar las palabras.

—Tengo retazos —admitió masajeándose la cabeza con la mano libre—. Pero ya llegará algo. Si apruebo esto, podré estudiar ciencias internacionales como estudiante de intercambio. —Volvió sus ojos de avellana hacia él, a la escasa luz de las borlas que pendían del techo—. Podré alcanzarte y ya no serás el presumido que llega de América.

Una risita suave salió y a Taichi le gustaba darse ese placer. Hacerlo reír era su pasatiempo favorito.

—Entonces, ¿haces esto para perseguirme?

—Me gusta pensar que lo hago para que estemos juntos. —admitió, barriéndole el pómulo con un beso, sintiendo la cercanía de esos labios. Un pequeño ladeo y estaría sobre ellos de nuevo; pero no. Quería proximidad. Sentir la respiración abatirle la piel, las pestañas doradas rozándole como tiernas alas y poder oír incluso esos calmados latidos.

 _¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien que tenía el cielo en la mirada?,_ pensó.

—Taichi… —Yamato no sabía qué decirle. Tuvo un estremecimiento que le bailó desde la espalda hasta el cuello, observándolo y una lluvia de preguntas vino hacia su mente. ¿Desde cuándo Taichi era tanto para él? Su amanecer y su crepúsculo; su luz y oscuridad; su mejor lado y el peor...

Subió las manos tomándole de las mejillas y lo atrajo en un beso. Quería estar sobre su boca. Juguetear sobre aquellas curvas y jugar con su grosor. Taichi era buen receptor de su congoja, y saber moldearla como mejor le pareciera. El sonido húmedo caló el aire y permanecieron así unos momentos más.

—Presentaré el examen… —dijo Taichi sobre su aliento, juntando sus frentes mientras le arrullaba la mandíbula—, y para el siguiente mes, estaré tomando el vuelo. ¿Ya sabes dónde viviremos?

Asintió.

—Ya dejé los preparativos listos, ante de venir —susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados rozando su narices. Sus labios se tocan pero no lo extienden, era tímido, roces y más roces. El olor y la esencia haciendo pedazos el estómago—. Debo decirle a mi novia que soy gay.

Taichi se echó a reír suavemente, observando la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Apartó un mechón rubio, y regó unas cuantas caricias.

—Al menos, yo terminé con Meiko antes que vinieras a Japón.

—Debería enviarle un mensaje. —Se restregó la cara, dejando caer la cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de Taichi.

—Koushiro dijo que dejemos de romper corazones, y nos casemos de una vez.

—No sé si estoy preparado psicológicamente para soportarte toda una vida.

—Ya tienes ya varios años de experiencia —comentó, sonriente y luego le besó la frente. Lo rodeó por los hombros, y ese tacto a Yamato le calcinaba todas las ideas de un buen diálogo. Esa noche quizás tendrían algunos asuntos que solucionar en la cama y ya no podía esperar a quedarse a solas.

Con ello, no pudo evitar que su mente tocara la primera vez que se acostaron y lo menos ensoñador que fue. Esa vez, había estado bebiendo más de cuenta por la disolución de Knife of Day cuando decidió irse al extranjero a estudiar astrofísica y sus ramas. Ninguno de sus amigos lo había tomado bien y gracias a eso se ganó unos cuantos enemigos, enviando su prestigio de buen vocalista a la mierda. Se había amparado en un bar cercano, hasta que el dueño lo corrió y Taichi lo fue a buscar. Hubo una pelea. Forcejeo. Gritos. Palabras que invitaron al llanto y, finalmente, estampado contra la pared del vestíbulo de la sala empezaron a besarse con desesperación.

Se arrancaron la ropa, retazos de tela que empezaron a llenar el piso. Jadeos impacientes. Dientes mordisqueando la piel sensible. Los besos de Taichi dejando un sendero de fuego en su vientre hasta sus labios, convirtiéndolo en cenizas cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos. Yamato podía evocar aun esa noche, rogándole a Taichi que le castigara por ser una basura de persona y que no tuviera piedad de su cuerpo.

« _Hazme sentir, por favor… —le suplicó—. El dolor es lo que me hace sentir vivo._ »

Le derrotaron las lágrimas con cada inarticulado sollozo y eso hizo que todo cediera a sus deseos. Yamato se había entregado con rabia y desconsuelo, cansado de arrastrar la vida que llevaba. Decidiendo darle el giro a la tuerca y hacer algo bien por primera vez.

Taichi le entregó todo lo que podía ofrecer para calmar la tristeza. Despolvó esas emociones inutilizadas, hablándole de amor puro y almas gemelas. Lo colmó de gemidos fuertes y peticiones como si rindiera pleitesía.

« _Te lo suplico, Tai. Si me amas, rómpeme. Solo entre los escombros puedo volver a construir algo_ », Yamato nunca rogaba. Nunca dejaba caer su orgullo a las debilidades que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar, ni derramaba palabras que se entregaban al lamento de manera tan frágil que podían conmover y hacer llorar a las mismas estrellas.

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que todas sus extremidades se rindieron ante el encierro de pasión, sus huesos, hechos de mantequilla fueron reformados por el arte que ese jugador de soccer quiso crear. Su nueva forma. Taichi le dijo que le quería, que podía traicionarse a sí mismo y a los demás, si podría reconocerse una vez más. Declaraciones empujadas con animadas caderas que estaban desgastándole la garganta, y creando notas que otro tipo de canciones infunden.

Cuando los venció el cansancio, se durmió en sus brazos sin necesidad de decir nada. Ya con el pensamiento que cada vez que perdía algo, Taichi podía llenarlo sin necesidad de buscarlo.

La lluvia azotaba tras los cristales, y atrapados en aquella luz gris y pálida del alba muerta, despertó con hematomas abriendo sus flores en caderas y muslos. Taichi los besó todos y disculpándose al ver que no podía sostenerse en sus pies. Se sintió enternecido por esa actitud, viendo como Taichi limpiaba su piel con pañuelos y la llenaba de besos pese a sus renuencias.

Al final, el efecto cobró algo y terminó diciendo:

« _¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?_ »

 _« ¿Puedo? »_

No lo contuvo, se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia él para depositarle una pequeña lamida. Sin ninguna barrera escondiéndolo, dijo por primera vez lo que su corazón gritaba:

 _« Sí, puedes. Las veces que quieras »_

Esa misma mañana el señor Ishida había llegado temprano, encontrándolos desnudos, enredados en un nido de pieles. Lo tomó escéptico, y tras ver su rostro invadido por la seriedad, terminó derrumbándose en el sillón. Taichi no había sabido qué decirle, más que hablar entre ciertos espasmos de nervios que sencillamente había pasado. Yamato no dijo nada realmente, sólo lo declaró y no intentó justificarse. Su padre había sido una masa de ausencia en su vida, que no había pintado lo suficiente para ser una imagen constante para ser una representación. Tampoco lo había notificado a su madre, para ese lado tenía a Takeru que sirviera de mediador que era el único enlace que aún prevalecía con ella si es que le interesaba.

Se encontró con un ápice de sorpresa cuando su padre con un rostro gastado y cansado, con la camisa abierta y desalineado, les confesó que esperaba que ellos se sintieran bien con eso. Una tras cubierta que aprobaba lo que sea que ellos fueran.

Una vez a solas, su padre le había dado una palmada y admitió que siempre pensó que la única persona que podía darle el sentido a su brújula sin aguja, era Taichi.

Rielándose y dejándose llevar por esas aguas belicosas, encontró que le gustaban sus mañanas llenas de risas, despertar con aquella figura morena expidiendo calidez, desnudándole con la mirada, enamorando a sus labios y dormirse bajo su brazo. También sus noches, donde como íntimo ritual, se sentaban en la cama compartiendo el placer de un cigarrillo, acariciándose por horas. Taichi le delineaba la espalda desnuda con los dedos; tamborileaba los omóplatos, palpaba las costillas; mordisqueaba el cuello y destensaba los nudos que se escondían entre los hombros; rozaba otra vez el cuello y lamía la clavícula.

Yamato se estremecía bajo sus besos y cuando olvidaban la colilla en el cenicero, con el ambiente consumido por los gases, se besaban. Se reían y jugaban. Hablaban y, abrazados, recibían el amanecer juntos. Incluso separándose por sus estudios, teniendo diferentes relaciones para suplantarse, nada había cambiado.

Si así era el amor, Yamato lo definía como volcánico.

Ahora, había una esperanza de volver a vivir bajo las mismas tierras, llevando el nombre de niños elegidos como estandarte. Poder proteger a sus formas el mundo digital que los había visto crecer.

—¿Yamato…?

Aquella voz alcanzó su mente y la trajo de regreso, para encontrarse a Taichi sobre su rostro. Frunció el ceño, pero el aliento que olía híbrido le distrajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al ver que se mantuvo observándole.

—¿Y si quiero besarte? —ronroneó, aproximándose más.

Extendió los brazos y rodeó el cuello.

—Entonces, hazlo. Y deja de mirarme como idiota.

Se tragó completo la carcajada cuando le besó, dejando caer su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. En algún punto su oído atrapó un gemido ahogado, y por el sonido, reconoció que era Joe. Se separaron unos momentos, para encontrar a Mimi tomándoles fotos y varios de sus amigos con los rostros ruborizados.

—¿Debemos asumir que ya son formales? —dijo con un tono alegre la elegida de la pureza.

—¡F…Formales! ¡Se estaban besando! —Señaló Joe, ajustándose las gafas—. ¡No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación!

—Joe-senpai, no creo que no hayas atrapado esos aires —dijo Koushiro, detrás de él—. Eso es desde siempre.

—¿Aires? ¡¿De qué hablan?!

Una sonrisa tibia en los labios de Taichi, luego en Yamato, y todos terminaron hablando de ello. Sus amigos, aquellos confidenciales que nacieron en líneas digitales, compartieron esa unión y la aplaudieron juntos.

Yamato admitió, por una vez, que amar a alguien aunque fuera su mejor amigo; era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ ¿Se han dado cuenta que mis finales siempre son fumados? Ya son mi marca de agua. No sé porque quise contar nuevamente la primera vez de estos dos, no sé, es divino pero ya dejaré de hacerlo jaja. Algún día haré mi fic de Yamato en drogas, debo hacerlo antes que acabe el año.

Aquí planteé sobre Yamato estudiando para ser astronauta, y Tai para ser diplomático. Raro canon que todos odiamos, pero en fin. Quizás haga una continuación de ellos viviendo en el extranjero, o un omake de lo que pasó después de la fiesta.

Amo a este par, simplemente.


End file.
